


The Way It Goes

by TheBuejay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chameleon Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Marinette protection squad, Season 3 Spoilers, miraculous class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuejay/pseuds/TheBuejay
Summary: Marinette always expected her friends to stand beside her, to trust her and to think that she was a decent human being. Unfortunately, her expectations were a bit high when her friends fall victim to a manipulative liar. Thankfully, somebody realized how wrong it is and to the surprise of all, it was one Chloe Bourgeois.





	1. The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I finally made an ao3 account much like I finally began to write fanfiction. It only took me becoming completely done with the inconsistent writing and whiplash. I hope "The Way It Goes" makes you, the reader, a bit happier. 
> 
> Cheers,  
> Bue

Chloe wasn’t sure what exactly bothered her the most about the new school term. Could it be that Sabrina was hanging on to someone else? Was it the fact that Adrien was different? If she thought about it, the whole class acted different. She frowned, they had to be to treat Dupain-Cheng like that. She wasn’t friends with her by any means, but Ladybug wanted her to be more of a hero… and that meant not isolating people so much. Yes, that was what was bothering her the most; the fact that the whole class had abandoned the class president. She was the only one to do that and the whole class took her job! Not to mention, that Lila girl. Chloe was trained to spy lies and she knew a chronic liar when she saw one. She couldn’t do anything, even if the girl was all over her Adrien. Adrien and everyone adored Marinette and look where that got her! No, Chloe knew exactly what she had to do.  
When she arrived back to class after lunch, she had hopes that maybe Marinette was back in her own seat. Chloe should’ve been used to the disappointment that was in her life. She spied Sabrina among the students all over Lila and Adrien’s desk and rolled her eyes. Well, that makes this so much easier. She walked past Adrien’s friendly smile and Lila’s grab for her arm with a sneer.

“No thank you. I’d rather sit with more honest company.” Adrien frowned while Lila’s eyes turned steely. She swept past her and headed toward the small figure in the back. Marinette Dupain-Cheng usually has a ready smile on her face and while insecure, has a fire that never quite fails to be seen. Yes, she’s extremely like Ladybug, but Chloe would never admit that out loud. Marinette was currently head bowed and arms tucked on the desk .

“Dupain-Cheng.” The Noirette sighed heavily and looked up at Chloe.

“Chloe, please I’m not in the mood to fight. Please just leave alone like everybody else.”

“Oh, don’t act as if you asked them to abandon you as if you were garbage. They abandoned you for the newest model.”

“Really Chloe? I get it.” Marinette put her head between her arms and placed them on the desk. If Chloe wasn’t here on a peace mission, she would’ve targeted the fact that Marinette was crying. Chloe sighed and sat down beside her.

“Listen… Marinette. I know we’re not the best of friends, but what’s going on with everyone isn’t okay. And, well. Ugh. I’m really bad at this.” Chloe removed her sunglasses and laid them on the desk to fiddle with them. A snort interrupted her thoughts and she felt a bit of outrage until Marinette spoke.

“It’s funny how you absolutely despise me and yet you’re trying to cheer me up. Who needs enemies when you’ve got friends like that?” Marinette gestured to the class who were about to sit down at their desks.

Chloe smiled, “Maybe you just need new friends.” Marinette had a small smile on her face in return.

“Chloe! Why aren’t you sitting with me?” Sabrina yelled and that got the whole class to look towards the two girls. Alya had a frown on her face and Adrien looked calculating toward the two.

“I’m sitting with my new friend Marinette.” Chloe replied with her nose in the air. The whole class began to laugh at that which made Chloe a bit hurt. Is it that unlikely for the two to be friends? Okay, maybe it is, but things can change! Ms. Bustier had entered the classroom and began the lesson for the day. Marinette was no Sabrina, but Chloe found she didn’t mind.

Damn. Ladybug was really rubbing off on her.


	2. Living in the Twilight Zone

After class, Chloe told Marinette that she was coming over for lunch. When Chloe tells you something, you typically do it even if you’re a superhero. Marinette sighed as she saw Adrien be led away by Lila with the class close behind.

“Girl, what are you doing?” Alya’s voice interrupted her thoughts.

“What do you mean what am I doing?” Marinette had a vague suspicion that Alya wasn’t asking why she was standing around, but rather what she was doing with Chloe.

“You and Chloe. The girl who bullied you for years! Why are you hanging out with her?” Alya’s frown became significantly deeper and Nino edged away when he saw Marinette tremble. He knew it wasn’t because she was just upset, but rather angry as well.

“Seriously? You’re upset that someone was nice to me? After what you all just did? Like I get that you all think Lila is perfect and what not, but you didn’t even bother to include me in anything. You just all assumed that I would love to sit at the back of the class and when I was upset about it, you all acted as if I was wrong to have feelings!” Alya had taken a step back and the class had stopped in their tracks to watch this; Lila with a smirk on her face.  
It’s just so funny to me that the only one who saw I was hurt was the person who tormented me for years! What kind of friends do that? Have you ever thought that I had a reason to be upset or did you just think your “everyday Ladybug” was being silly? You all trust me and are nice to me when it caters to your interest, but when it comes to me… evidently I’m on the lowest end of priorities.” By the end of her speech Marinette could feel her hands trembling as she held herself up. Not looking away from their eyes even when tears came to hers.

“Well, I think that’s our cue to leave, don’t you think Marinette?” Chloe sauntered past all the dumbstruck faces and grabbed Marinette’s arm. She sent a glare at the class and hoped they got the message. Chloe wasn’t sure how to comfort the crying girl in her arms, but she went ahead and wrapped her arm around Marinette’s shoulders. Apparently, it was the right thing to do when Marinette turned and hugged her.

“Thanks Chloe.” Marinette whispered. And Chloe found that she rather liked being the one to help.  
While Chloe knew that Marinette and her had a long way to go to be friends, she thinks they had a pretty good start so far other than the whole class abandoning her and whatnot. She was now at an impasse, to take Marinette to her home for lunch or try to head to the Dupain-Cheng residence. She glanced at Marinette and saw that the younger girl was staring at the floor. Chloe sighed, to the bakery it is.

“Alright Dupain-Cheng, let’s go eat some sweets.” Chloe gestured and when she saw Marinette hesitate, grabbed her arm and headed across the street. She really hoped she didn’t regret this.

“Hello, welcome- Oh Marinette! What’s wrong?” The older woman rushed from across the counter and scooped Marinette into her arms. Marinette sniffled and hugged her mother tighter. Chloe fidgeted uncomfortable at the motherly love and captured the attention of the other woman.

“Ms. Bourgeois, can you explain to me why my daughter is so distraught?” The woman set her eyes on Chloe and Chloe finally realized where Marinette got her fire from. Damn, this woman was slightly scary. Chloe respected that.

“Mama, Chloe was the one who helped me.” Marinette said to calm her mother down. Sabine looked from Chloe to Marinette and back.

“I see. Why don’t we head upstairs and we can talk about it. Your father can handle the counter while I’m gone. Tom! I’m taking the girls upstairs!”

“Oh! Let me tell Alya my new macaron flavor!” Tom replied as he came out of the back. He stopped in his tracks at the scene before him. Marinette in tears, Chloe looking out of place and Sabine on a mission. At Alya’s name, Marinette choked back a sob and Tom looked at Sabine helplessly. Chloe grabbed Marinette’s hand in an act that astonished her. Maybe, she was getting better at this comforting business.

“What’s going on?” Tom asked seeing such a rare sight.

“That’s what I’m going to go and figure out. Stay here and I’ll give you and update in a bit. Also, would you mind calling the school to excuse Marinette for the rest of the day?”

“Of course love.” He answered as he hugged Marinette when the women walked by. As they headed up the stairs, Chloe could feel herself begin to shiver in anticipation. Would Marinette’s mother attack her? Would she blame Chloe for the madness that happened today? They entered the front door and went right to the couch where Marinette and her mother squeezed together. Chloe sat on the other end rather stiffly.

“Now can someone tell me what happened?” Sabine started, stroking Marinette’s hair. Marinette sighed and took a deep breath and recounted everything until she started crying. Free to do so in the safety of her home even if her childhood bully was there. Marinette didn’t care anymore, she couldn’t believe she lost her cool.

“I yelled at everyone Mom. I feel so bad and-“

“Don’t you dare feel bad Dupain-Cheng. You shouldn’t be expected to be the nice and happy go lucky girl all the time and it’s wrong of them to make you feel like you have to.” Chloe interrupted and Sabine sent a startled look her way. Chloe noticed with a shift and continued speaking, “It’s okay to be upset. They take advantage of you. Heck, I take advantage that you never beat me up! I mean you have some serious guns.” That made Marinette laugh-cry and Sabine’s eye began to sparkle.

“Chloe’s right my dear. I can’t believe the people you grew up with just shrugged you off like that. And the way they glared at you for being upset was uncalled for. I’m sure your speech made your friends realize that they were in the wrong.” Sabine said as she continued to stroke Marinette’s hair. Marinette just smile and nodded as she began to doze off in her mother’s lap.

“Thanks Mom. And thank you Chloe for everything.” Marinette smiled sweetly toward her.

“You’re welcome Dupain-Cheng. I’m going to head back to school and see if they pulled their heads out of their butts yet.”

“Wait, you haven’t even had lunch yet. Let me grab you something.”

“Oh Mrs.Dupain-Cheng, you don’t have to. I can just call someone to bring me something.”

“No, I insist.” Sabine laid the dozing girl on the couch as she walked to the kitchen with Chloe following her. Sabine grabbed a sandwich that had been for Marinette and handed Chloe the sandwich.

“I know you two haven’t always gotten along, but it means a lot to her and I that you were there for her today. Thank you Chloe.” Sabine said and hugged Chloe. Chloe wasn’t sure exactly how to handle all this kindness. She’d been kind and people had been kind to her. She was enjoying this feeling though and wondered why she didn’t do it sooner.

“Tell Marinette that I’ll see her in school tomorrow hopefully and if not, I’ll come over and check on her during lunch tomorrow. Thank you for the Sandwich Mrs. Dupain-Cheng!” Chloe replied and headed toward the door.

“It’s Sabine my dear.” Chloe heard Sabine call out as she opened the door. Chloe sent a smile behind her and nodded.

She went out the back entrance because she knew that she was still hesitant about Marinette’s dad, he was quite intimidating, and she didn’t want him to think she did anything to hurt Marinette, well recently. Chloe snacked on the delicious sandwich as she made her way to campus. Eyeing everyone and daring them to judge her. She headed toward the door to the class when an arm shot out and grabbed her.

“I swear Cesaire, if you’re going to jump on me for helping Marinette…” Chloe said as she removed the hand without looking.

“Actually, I was going to say that it was quite impressive and ask if she was okay, but if you’d like I can leave.” Chloe looked at the girl’s voice and eyes went wide. Kagami Tsurugi was standing in front of her.

“Well, hello there.” Chloe smirked and Kagami smirked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying "The Way It goes" and if you'd like to express your love, leave me some here on ao3, or my tumblr (https://miraculousbuebird.tumblr.com/)


	3. Change is expected

Chloe shifted in her seat waiting for the class to come back. Though she would continuously sit with Marinette, Marinette wasn’t there, so she claimed her seat by Sabrina for a bit. Ms. Bustier said that it was fine for today, but only until Marinette came back. While she waited, her thoughts drifted to Kagami. The girl had seemed worried about Marinette when she overheard her telling the class off. The two didn’t have the best history, but Kagami knew that it was out of character for her. Chloe snorted; remembering why Kagami wasn’t the biggest fan of Marinette.

“I may not like Marinette, but it was odd of her to be so angry at the class.” Kagami said as the two sat outside their classrooms.

“Why don’t you like Marinette? Everybody loves Marinette… well usually. And except Lila and past me.” Chloe asked.

“I’m not a fan of anybody who plays around with other people’s feelings. I may not be a suitor for Adrien any longer; he still deserves respect. I found it gross that she would go ice skating with us with her beau in front of him. He admitted his feelings and- why are you laughing?” Kagami looked indignant and Chloe couldn’t help but laugh harder.

“I’m sorry. You’re talking about Marinette Dupain-Cheng? The one in love with Adrien? She would never turn him down and he’s so oblivious he still hasn’t noticed that his “just a friend” is in love with him. She went ice skating with you two because Adrien asked.” Chloe replied with a smile. Kagami looked pensive for a moment, then began to chuckle.

“Well, I feel silly now. Poor Marinette, she must be a really kind soul.”

“She really is. I’ve bullied her for years and today she’s treated me like a lifeline. I don’t know whether to feel pity or awe for her.”  
Chloe was yanked from her thoughts as she realized the class was all there. Though it seemed as if they didn’t care that one of their own was missing.

“Chloe, aren’t you supposed to be sitting with Marinette?” Lilla asked with a kind, smarmy smile.

Chloe answered with a flip of her ponytail, “Since Marinette isn’t here, Ms. Bustier said it was fine for me to sit here for today.”

“Why didn’t Marinette come back? I would’ve thought she’d be over her little fit by now.” Kim cocked his head in reply. The rest of the class nodded and though she shouldn’t be surprised, she was when even Adrien nodded his head.

“Marinette will probably feel better tomorrow and apologize for yelling at us. She was just being silly.” Alya responded.  
“You’re kidding me, right? You all are joking that Marinette was in the wrong… right? Adrien? Cesaire, you’re supposed to be her best friend!” Chloe countered with her jaw on the floor. She couldn’t believe it! Was this how Marinette felt all year? Bullied into apologizing even when she did no wrong except feel something other than happiness? Chloe felt sick; she helped do that. Well, no better time to stop it than the present.

“I mean, she’s the one that got angry at Lila for sitting up front. She just decided to take it out on us.” Adrien replied as he sat down next to Lila, squirming away from her in obvious discomfort. Yep, Chloe had decided she had to be in the twilight zone. First, Marinette was abandoned then Chloe befriended said girl and now the class was again ganging up on Marinette. She looked at Ms. Bustier who was pretending to show no interest but was failing miserably.

“Well, that’s it. I’m out. If you all want to live in this world where you all can have feelings, but the girl who literally would give you the clothes off her back that’s fine. I’m taking Marinette and we’re leaving. So, since this will be my last day here, I’ve got some things to say. You are all idiots and I can’t wait for you to come begging for Marinette’s forgiveness and she denies you. I will be so happy to spit on you as you wallow in self-pity, but until then… Later losers.” Chloe marched up and out of the classroom, barely containing her anger. She grabbed her phone out of her purse and quickly called the most powerful man in Paris.

“Daddy, come down to the Principal’s office this minute.”

“Ms. Bourgeois, I can’t remove Ms. Dupain-Cheng unless her parents would like to.” Mr. Damocles tried explaining to the steaming girl. Clearly, he had no self-preservation, but while he was terrified of the young blonde. Mrs.Cheng was even more terrifying.

“That’s fine. After what I tell her what happened, she will most likely be up here herself. In the meantime, you can either remove Marinette and I and place us in another class or we will go to a new school. I won’t tolerate that class for one more moment with the bullying going on in there.” Chloe tapped her foot impatiently as her father sat hunched in the chair.

“Is that true Mayor Bourgeois? Would you like to place Chloe in another class?” Mr. Damocles asked as he sighed in relief that her attention was diverted for now. He was terrified that the young girl was going to force him to change Ms. Dupain-Cheng’s classroom and even more terrified that his refusal would cost him his job.

“Yes, that is fine. Though I do hope something is done with the class. I understand Ms. Bustier is a great teacher, but the students need to be reprimanded.” Andre Bourgeois

“And I agree with that. Let me see what we can do and while I see what class has two seats in it, why don’t you see if Mrs. Cheng can come down?”  
“Gladly.” Chloe answered and exited the room quickly. She wanted to get to the bakery as soon as possible. She finally seemed to make it to the door to find it locked. She knocked firmly and kept knocking until the door opened.

“We’re closed, oh Ms. Bourgeois! What can I do for you?” Tom Dupain looked down at her and Chloe felt herself gulp. Chloe was rather tall for her age, but Tom Dupain made her look like a short stack next to him.

“Is Mrs. Cheng available? Something happened, and I need her permission for Marinette to be placed with me in another class.”

Tom crinkled his eyebrows in confusion, “Does this have something to do with earlier?” Chloe nodded in response. “Let me go grab my coat. Sabine and Marinette are sleeping right now. After you left, Marinette became distraught and was inconsolable.” Chloe found her stomach clench at his words. Poor Marinette.

“I can fill you in if you’d like?” Chloe found herself volunteering.

“That would be great! Come in and tell me while I find my coat and keys.” So, Chloe found herself telling Tom everything from the beginning of when Alya invited Nino to Marinette’s spot to when Adrien and company continuously blamed Marinette for her feelings. As Chloe spoke, she saw Tom begin to get more tense and more tense to where she thought he would pop if someone touched him. By the time she had finished, the two were outside the Principal’s office.

“Thank you for telling me Chloe and I know you’re worried about how you treated Marinette for years… but how you’re treating her now is what is important currently. The two of you will still have a past, but you’re able to make up for it now. Let’s head in.” As Tom placed his hand on Chloe’s shoulder, Chloe realized that she felt a bit better about the day already. Though, as they were entering the office, the bell rang, and Chloe’s old class began to exit. She made eye contact with Adrien and simply glared at his confused face as Tom shut the door.

“Hello Mr. Damocles, hello Mr. Mayor.” Tom shook hands with both men and sat down in the empty seat next to her father.

“Now, let’s start with getting Marinette switched if we could.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying "The Way It goes" and if you'd like to express your love, leave me some here on ao3, or my tumblr (https://miraculousbuebird.tumblr.com/)


	4. Living the Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in an earlier chapter, I won't add anything, so don't be alarmed if the chapters seems to be changed. I'm just figuring out ao3. This chapter came out exactly like I wanted. Yay!   
> Enjoy. 
> 
> Bue

Marinette didn’t want to get up for patrol. She wanted to stay in bed and self-pity or as her mom kept saying, ‘treat herself’. Tikki said that Chat should be fine, but Marinette knew she was mostly saying that for Marinette’s sake. She sighed heavily, “Alright Tikki, let’s go.”

“But Marinette! You don’t have to go on patrol.” Tikki protested, chewing quickly on her cookie, knowing that her protests would be met with resistance. 

“I know that Tikki, but… I don’t know! Chat just cheers me up sometimes, ya know? In a weird, dorky way.” Marinette bit her lip. She just wanted a constant in her life right now. Everyone was acting so differently and even if she had to put up with Chat’s flirting, it was at least normal in her book. She looked down at her phone that had no new calls or messages and her decision was made.  
Minutes later, Ladybug flew over the rooftops of Paris heading to the Eiffel tower to meet her partner. She found herself smiling softly at the thought of him and felt her spirits rise. She landed with a soft thud and quickly glanced around for her partner. Ladybug was surprised that he wasn’t there yet and sat down to wait. Unfortunately, the seconds turned into minutes and the minutes turned into an hour or two. A flash of pink revealed Marinette and Tikki drifted to her shoulder. 

“Marinette, I’m sure there is a good explanation for this!” Tikki piped up, the ever optimist. Marinette found herself nodding along despite her stomach turning. Chat Noir always told her if something was going to interrupt patrol, and would send her a message. She looked to see if Tikki was finished eating and transformed as soon as she gave her the all clear. Right then, her yo-yo began to beep; she wasted no time in answering it. 

“Ladybug! I’m so sorry that I missed patrol and I tried to send you a message, but I couldn’t get away from my civilian obligations.” Chat quickly said right when she answered; not even allowing her to get a word in. 

“Chat! It’s okay.” She said laughing, him cheering her up like she thought he would. “It’s all alright kitty. I had a horrible day and you’re cheering me up already!”

“Oh Buggaboo, I’m sorry. Wait, are you still at the Effiel tower? Have you been waiting for me this whole time? Oh Ladybug…” Chat Noir looked so downtrodden that it had Ladybug wincing.

“It’s completely fine Chat! I needed to get out anyway. You don’t need to come out, it’s really late and we have school tomorrow.” Ladybug comforted him. 

“You’re right. I’ll see you for patrol on Wednesday then unless an akuma happens of course.”

“Yup! See you next time Chat!” The two ended the call which left both grinning. Ladybug then realized how cold it was and suppressing a shiver, threw her yoyo in the direction of the bakery. Reaching her balcony in record time, she quickly ducked into her bedroom. Tikki landing with a laugh on her pillow. 

“It’s good to see you in a better mood Marinette! You were right that Chat Noir would cheer you up.” Tikki gazed up at her holder with joy sparkling in her eyes. 

“He barely even tried and yet still managed to lift my spirits. Chloe might be becoming a good friend, but I know Chat always has my back.” Marinette replied.

“Marinette! Are you awake?” Sabine opened the trap door and when she saw Marinette was up, entered the room. “How are you feeling?”

“A bit better Mom, but not really looking forward to tomorrow…” Marinette said as she climbed down off her bed and sitting beside her mother on the chaise. “I know I need to be the bigger person though, so I can do this mom.” 

Sabine smiled in response, “I’m truly proud of you Marinette. It take a lot of courage to want to face your fears, but I have good news!”

“Mom, please don’t tell me I’m transferring! I do love my school, just not my classmates at this moment…” Marinette beseeched.

“Well, you won’t be transferring schools, but we’re transferring you to a new classroom. Chloe told your father and he is adamant that you won’t be returning to Ms. Bustier’s class.”

Blinking in astonishment, Marinette could only ask what made her father so angry. She could see that her mother was trying to decide to tell her or not. 

“Mom, it’s okay. Just tell me what happened.” Marinette grabbed her mother’s hands and squeezed them. Sabine sighed and began to tell Marinette what happened in the classroom after lunch. She told her how her classmates spoke about her being ‘silly’ and ‘throwing a fit’ and ‘taking her anger out on them.’ She couldn’t believe that the people she did everything for would think so little of her. Marinette found that despite her words, she began to sob. Hugging her mother tight, Marinette collapsed. 

The next morning, despite her parents offering to excuse her from school, Marinette headed to campus anxious about the new class she was about to join. She was surprised to see Chloe waiting outside the bakery looking out of place. 

“Chloe? Is everything okay?” Marinette asked, startling Chloe a bit.

“Oh, hey Dupa- I meant, Marinette.” Chloe replied. Marinette couldn’t hide a small smile at the girl’s obvious discomfort. 

“While I am extremely thankful for what you did yesterday, what are you doing here?” Marinette questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh, I guess your parents didn’t tell you. I transferred with you, I didn’t want to be around all that… negativity.” Chloe glanced at her and began to walk, Marinette in shock had to run to catch up to her.

“Why did you do that Chloe?” Marinette asked.

“Because Marinette, I know this is surprising, but I do want to make up for everything. It’s not okay how everyone jumped on you for not wanting to sit alone in the back of the class. It’s not okay how they think you can’t have feelings. Not to mention,” Chloe hesitated and stopped in her tracks, “I do want to be your friend. We have a bad past, but I’m hoping we can overcome it. I want to be the hero Ladybug expects me to be. I want to be the hero I expect myself to be.”

Marinette was amazed and never expected this from her childhood bully. She had tried many times over the years to make peace between the two, but Chloe never wanted to work with her. Marinette bit her lip in thought, maybe it’s time for the unexpected to happen. So far, her classmates she never though would bully her did and her childhood bully stood up to her. It’s not that odd for the two to become friends now… Marinette needed friends and honestly, so did Chloe. 

“Okay, so your place for lunch today then?” Marinette offered a smile to the nervous blonde and received a smile in return. Yes, this will be a change they both need, Marinette thought to herself.

As the two headed to their new class, they didn’t see any of their old classmates until they looked in the direction of the corner. There the class was surrounding Lila and Alya sitting on the bench. Marinette felt her heart sinking until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking at Chloe made her realize that while she was abandoned, she wasn’t alone. The two weren’t looking at the top of the stairs and ran into Adrien who was waiting for class to start. Chloe narrowed her eyes and almost stepped in front of Marinette until the shorter girl grabbed her arm. She knew Chloe wanted to protect her just like Ladybug always protected everyone. 

“Chloe, it’s okay. Hello Adrien.” Marinette greeted softly. Adrien blinked in surprise as if the fact she was upset was odd to him.

“Marinette, I was just going to ask if I could speak to you for a moment. Alone that is.” Adrien glanced meaningfully at Chloe who raised an eyebrow.

Marinette frowned, “Whatever you need to say to me, you can say in front of Chloe.” This caused Adrien to sigh, but nodded conceding to Marinette. 

“Listen, I just want you to know that I’m sorry about yesterday.” Adrien began and Marinette felt her heart rise in hope that maybe he understood her. “But, you can’t pick a fight with Lila like that. I know she lies about basically everything, but you have to let it happen.”

At the end of his words, Marinette found her heart breaking all over again. Once again, she was being blamed for something. As she felt tears of shame fill her eyes, she felt another feeling when she went over his words. Marinette began to laugh which made Chloe stop what she was about to say and look concerned. It seemed as if Chloe felt a gear shift and she turned red.

“Are you kidding me Adrien? You knew that she was lying and didn’t do anything? What is wrong with you?” Chloe peered over at Marinette who was no longer laughing, but had fury dancing in her eyes.

Adrien defended himself with a severe frown, “Of course. I was there when Ladybug first outed her. I just think if she feels attacked, we could make her upset and-”

“I thought I was your friend Adrien.” Marinette interrupted. 

“You are Marinette! It’s just-”

“There shouldn’t be any ‘just’ about it. You’re siding with a liar and a stranger practically. A blind man would see what you mean. Come on Chloe.” Marinette stepped around Adrien and walked away not stopping to see if Chloe would follow her.

“Well, you fucked up Agreste. You didn’t just lost one friend, but two.” Chloe sneered at him and followed Marinette, walking past the classroom.

Marinette turned the corner and took a deep breath. She had to control her breathing in case Hawkmoth sent an akuma after her. She thought her heart couldn’t break anymore, but having Adrien blatantly disregard her like that… It hurt Marinette more than anything. 

“Marinette, it’s okay if you want to go home.” Chloe said as she placed her hands on Marinette’s shoulders.  
“No, no, I’m okay. It’s going to be a rough week, but we’ll make it past that.” Chloe’s face brightened on Marinette’s use of we and the two shared a smile even if Marinette had a few tears in her eyes. The two started their way to their new class and opened the door. The teacher was sitting at the desk and looked up at them as they entered. A few students sat in their seats and they all gazed curiously at the two newcomers. 

“Hello, and you two must be Chloe and Marinette correct?” The two girls nodded and he smiled gently at them, “ Well, I’m Mr. Gossard; welcome to the new class! You two will be at the top of the class to the right of Ms.Tsurugi.” 

“Thank you sir. Let’s go Marinette.” Chloe answered and pushed Marinette toward the stairs. Marinette was slightly worried about how this was going to be. Kagami seemed to hate her last time! Hopefully she will be okay and there won’t be any hard feelings. Chloe sat at the first seat leaving Marinette the seat by the window. As she went to move past behind Chloe, a voice stopped her in her tracks.

“Marinette, I was just curious how you were doing. I overheard your speech yesterday and wanted to tell you that that was pretty impressive.” Kagami told her. Marinette looked at her in surprise and forgot words until Chloe not so gently tapped her.

“Ow! I mean, thank you? I guess I’m doing as well as expected…” Marinette responded beginning sheepishly and ending with a dejected tone. 

“Yeah, you’ll never guessed who stopped us on the stairs.” Chloe smirked.

“Cesaire?” Kagami guessed. Chloe checked on Marinette at the name of her best friend, but Marinette shrugged tiredly in response.

Chloe’s smirk turned more devious, “Nope, Agreste.” Kagami looked shock even if it was for a minute second. 

“Did he harass you Marinette?” Marinette never thought Adrien and harass would be in the same context, but she shook her head nonetheless.

“No, he tried to blame for what happened yesterday.” Marinette said.

A irritated look crossed Kagami’s face and she opened her mouth to say something, when Chloe continued the interaction between Adrien and them.

“He also admitted to knowing that Lila was a liar.”

“You’re kidding!” Kagami’s eyebrows raised.

“Nope.” Chloe shook her head in response. “Are you doing anything for lunch? We’re heading to my place this time.” As if the two had simply had lunch at Marinette’s house the day before, but the normalcy made Marinette glow. The other two girls shared a smile and a nod right as Mr. Gossard began the class. 

Marinette knew that this wasn’t the end of her troubles, that the drama would continue, but it seemed like she had a few allies with her this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying "The Way It goes" and if you'd like to express your love, leave me some here on ao3, or my tumblr (https://miraculousbuebird.tumblr.com/)


	5. Different Perspective

Ms. Bustier wasn’t a perfect teacher. She knew that and she knew that sometimes she should step in between her students. She did however try to make it where she didn’t have many regrets and accepted things for how they were. Unfortunately, a regret will stick with you no matter how hard you try and this regrets name was Marinette. Ms. Bustier didn’t regret having the girl in her class, not at all! She regretted not doing everything she could for her. While she wasn’t able to please everyone with the seating chart, she did regret how the class handled the situation when Marinette spoke up about being upset. She wished that she had said something at the time and also when the class had a debate against Chloe about Marinette. Yes, she regrets just sitting there, and that was before the two girls were removed from her roster. She sighed heavily withdrawing their names from the seating chart and making a note to print two less copies of worksheets. At that time, the bell rang signaling the beginning of the school day and Caline Bustier went and stood in front of her desk. Her students came in one by one or two by two and smiles all. Most were listening to Lila’s extravagant tales and were so immersed that they didn’t notice that she didn’t have her usual smile on. Her stories are so loud and larger than life that Caline wonders if maybe Marinette was right. By the time her musing stopped, the bell had rung and the students were seated. Some visibly noticed the lack of the usual two, but shrugged it off. 

“Good morning everyone before we start off on some news that I received this morning, I’m going to do attendance. “

“But, Ms. Bustier! You always give Marinette some extra time?” Alya spoke up bewildered. Caline’s frown deepened. Maybe I should tackle the news now, Caline thought to herself. She noticed at the sound of Marinette’s name that Adrien stiffened, but didn’t look up from his desk. 

“Let me do attendance Alya please.” She quickly went through and sent it off on her tablet. Turning her back to the class to set the tablet down, she sighed.

“I received the news that Marinette and Chloe has transferred from our class.” Her announcement met silence.

“Seriously? I never thought Marinette would be such a big baby.” Alix said, sitting back and crossing her arms. 

“Oh, I must’ve hurt her feelings, I’m so sorry everyone.” Lila spoke up, seeing a chance to be put back in the spotlight.

“No, Lila. It’s not your fault. I’m sure it was just a big misunderstanding and that Marinette is home sick. Maybe Chloe just transferred and Mr. Damocles inserted Mari’s name with an absence.”

Caline smiled sadly, “Unfortunately, that isn’t the case Alya. Both Marinette and Chloe transferred in light of what happened yesterday. Mr. Damocles wants us to go over the anti-bullying guidelines in our handbooks starting today and-”

“That’s not okay. We didn’t bully anyone.” Kim interrupted with a chorus of yeahs coming from multiple students. Alya looked to be in shock whereas Nino looked concern. Adrien had no reaction that she could see. 

“We did though everyone. I am just as much at fault as you all.” The students weren’t listening any longer. Too upset that they were being labeled what they felt they were not. Lila leading the charge of students debating to go to the principal that Marinette made fun of her disability. 

Yes, Caline was beginning to realize that the start of this regret might be snowballing. 

__________________________________---__________________________________

Plagg knew his chosen was a good kid. He was one of the best Chat Noir’s he’d ever had. Adrien was kind, thoughtful and patient to a fault, but… Sometimes he was stubborn. Example? When he became angry at Ladybug for not returning his feelings during an akuma fight. Another example? Refusing to see the girl behind the mask. Plagg snorted, not saying that the bug was the best at hiding herself, but she really was. While Ladybug acted confident, Marinette hid behind stammers in front of his boy. That wasn’t the only two things he was stubborn at, he was stubborn when people tried to prove him wrong. Namely the Bug. When the loud blonde girl followed after the Bug, Plagg poked his head head to see if the coast was clear and it was. 

“Hey kid, are you okay?” Plagg asked, floating up to Adrien’s face. His face was twisted and all wrong. 

“Ugh! Plagg! They’re being impossible! Exposing Lila for what she is won’t do anything.” Adrien shouted, twisting his hands in his hair. 

“Adrien, are you sure that was the main thing that Marinette was upset about?” Plagg asked. Tikki was always better at this part, but he liked this Bug and didn’t want his boy to regret too much.

Adrien snorted, “It seemed like that was the thing that made Marinette so mad at me. Now come on, we have to head to class.” Adrien opened his jacket and Plagg flew in shaking his head. Kid, you are so blind by her it hurts. 

The two headed toward the class and Plagg could feel the tense atmosphere Adrien was emitting and shivered. He could only hear what was going on in the class, but he could hear Lie-la sprouting off some tale about her meeting Queen Bee’s mom. He stuck his tongue out, who would want to meet that woman. It was at that time that he heard that the teacher had some news to share. Plagg knew it was going to be bad, but after the kids started yelling only demonstrated how bad it was. Oh Bug… He thought to himself. Adrien was breathing heavily and Plagg knew that he was going to be upset. Upset with whom remained the question.

Yes, Plagg knew this was a tad bad. How bad could it become remained to be seen.

_________________________------------------------------_________________________________

Nino woke up with a cloud hanging over his head. He knew that something big and bad happened and that it was going be around all morning. He walked to school listening out for an akuma attack thinking that must be it, he was surprised that Alya greeted him warmly thinking that maybe something happened with her… Yet, nothing did. He didn’t know what was putting him in a bad mood, but he knew one thing; it wasn’t anything good. Listening to Lila talk about meeting Chloe’s mom and how nice she was made him feel really bad for Chloe, but Lila was a bit of a better person than she was. Even though, he still felt bad for her. Especially after standing up for Marinette yesterday. His heart panged at the thought of the girl he thought of like a sister these days. They’ve known each other since school started and never really hung out outside of school, but they were there for each other. He needed to apologize for making her sit in the back of the class alone. 

“That girl is running late again.” His girlfriend’s voice broke through and he looked up at her. Smiling crookedly, the Rena Rouge was always shining through her in his eyes. He was incredibly lucky. 

“You know Mari. She’ll be here when time to spare or a few minutes without.” He joked back.

“Too true!” She replied, but her attention was on Lila and not him anymore. “Girl’s got to get over her thing with Lila though. Adrien isn’t hers and she’s being ridiculous with her jealousy.”

He frowned, “Yeah, but yesterday wasn’t cool. She seemed really hurt by us pushing her to the back alone.” Alya frowned in return, but nodded. Before she could say anything else, the bell rang. Grabbing their stuff, they headed over to join the rest of their class on the journey to their classroom. Nino noticed that Adrien was already sitting his chair and Ms. Bustier looked upset about something; Nino realized that this was going to be the thing that ruined his day. A few minutes later, he realized that it truly would. With Lila leading the charge of something that Marinette didn’t even do, Adrien stone still, Alya’s heart breaking and the class in an uproar… he knew that this could only get worse. 

__________________________----------------------------------------__________________________

Marc was running late. He woke up late bent over his desk and drooling on his notebook, so there began the ill morning. His hair refused to lie down, so he looked like he just woke up; which he did, but he didn’t want people to know that. Then finally, his red hoodie was dirty, so he had to wear a green one that his mom said lights up his eyes. Mothers, he thought to himself running up the stairs heading to Mr. Gossard’s room. He’s hoping he gets to speak to Marinette today or gather up the courage to go to her home. He saw her yelling and crying at her peers, but he doesn’t know the whole story. He finally arrived to the door and with a deep breath pushed it open.

“Hello Mr. Gossard, I’m sorry I’m late.” He rushed out, walking quickly to get out of the limelight. Even though he is on good terms with them all, standing in front of them makes him sweat. 

“It’s alright Marc, we do have two new students with us. You may know them: Chloe Bourgeois and Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Mr. Gossard called after him. He looked up and noticed the two sitting in the same row as him and Kagami. His feet sped up and walked behind Kagami sending a friendly smile to Marinette as well as her friend Chloe. While Marinette’s smile was small, but heartfelt; Chloe had a bit of an awkward smile as if she wasn’t sure what she was doing. Slightly endearing he thought. 

Sitting down and smiling at Kagami even if she never really smiled back, a note landed on the desk. Kagami read it and passed it to him, in curly handwriting:

Would you like to come to Chloe’s home for lunch with us? 

He smiled and sent the sender a smile and a nod. Maybe this day will get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing with a baby on your lap is hard, so if I missed anything I'm sorry. xD Since today was just a filler chapter really, that mean that tomorrow another chapter will be out! 
> 
> Leave me some love here or on my tumblr. And check out my other story "Exposed" which will be updated tomorrow as well and is now on ao3. Just search my tumblr for Exposed 
> 
> https://miraculousbuebird.tumblr.com/
> 
> As always,  
> Bue


	6. A Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5/8/19: Edited some phrases.

Class passed by uneventfully which made Marinette feel a bit more at ease. She was used to gazing at Adrien, daydreaming in class and fidgeting whenever she overheard someone mention Ladybug. Mr. Gossard’s class kept on task and he made the lessons more interactive than what Ms. Bustier usually did. Marinette learns best by the kinesthetic teaching method while Ms. Bustier focused more on visual learning. So far, Mr. Gossard incorporated both in his classroom which seemed like it catered to almost every student. She raised up from her tablet and peered around the room, she went to school with a few of the student in her new class over the years, but most of her old classmates had been the usual peers. She looked past Chloe to gaze at Kagami and Marc thoughtfully, two new friends that maybe she’ll be able to get closer to. Chloe’s face entered her peripheral, and Marinette turned towards her. A look of concern with a hint of wariness was on her face, but Marinette just smiled and shrugged. Chloe smiled back and went back to her school work, leaving Marinette musing once again.

Chloe had become a great friend in the past two days and even though Marinette has mostly forgiven her; it seemed as if she hasn’t forgiven herself yet. Chloe is wary about every move she makes, but that makes sense since she has her own past where people abandoned her, her own mother for example. Marinette is debating whether to have her own mother adopt Chloe when the bell rings. With no time to wait, Marc jumps up and runs over to her, making her laugh as he hugs her tightly.

“Mari! I was so worried! I saw you upset yesterday, and now you’re here-” Marc stopped after seeing Chloe, and ducked his head down shutting his mouth. Chloe tries to hide the sadness, but Marinette sees it anyway. It will take some time for people to be comfortable around Chloe, but there’s no time like the present!

“Marc, have you met a great friend of mine? This is Chloe Bourgeois.” At that, Chloe looks up with her mouth opened. Marinette simply smiles as Marc makes eye contact with Chloe.

“It’s nice to meet you Chloe, I’m Marc.” Marc quickly ducked his head again after greeting her, but the greeting made Chloe smile wide. She answers Marc’s greeting with her own and beams after he smiles in return.

“Hello Marinette. I wanted to apologize first of all, I had wrongly assumed something last time we saw each other. I know the truth now, so I hope we can be better friends.” Kagami started as she came closer to the desk. Marinette was amazed, she couldn’t think of a time when someone actually apologized to her. Chloe bumped her with a shoulder and she realized that she hadn’t answered Kagami yet. 

She rubbed her arm, “It’s okay Kagami. I’m sorry that my problem might come between you and Adrien though, and I hope it doesn’t, but I’m not forgiving him. 

Before Kagami could answer, Chloe snorted, “Marinette, she has no interest in Adrien. However, we do need to get going. Now, Marinette you stay in the middle while we surround you. Think you can handle that Marc?” At this, Marc’s face became determined and he nodded vehemently. “Perfect! Let’s get going. Marinette, you and Kagami can talk more once we are safe.”  
Marinette gulped, realizing how this could go, but she wasn’t Ladybug for nothing. The four peered out the door with Chloe in the lead, seeing no sign of classmates, they walked quickly down the stairs seeing the courtyard was mostly empty except for different levels. Their heads dashed this way and that way, making sure that Marinette was safe from her old peers. Finally, they managed to exit the school, heading toward Chloe’s car that was waiting for them. 

“Marinette!” Alya’s voice cried out. Marinette felt her muscles seize up in response and while the others tried to usher her forward, she turned around. Her friends didn’t step in front of her to protect her, but she could still feel that they were there if she needed them. 

Alya stopped in front of her and with a breath, “Why did you transfer? What are you doing? You just left your best friend like that, did I mean anything to you? You didn’t even tell me! I’m sorry that you were moved to the back, but it’s silly to be upset with everyone because you don’t get to sit with Adrien!” At the last word, Alya in all her glory sat back on her heels and crossed her arms. Marinette remembered how much of a hero Alya was with that tangent, but she also remembered something else about Alya. Alya always was right. She looked over at Chloe and the blond raised an eyebrow as if she was asking if Marinette wanted her to take care of this; like Alya was merely a bug to be stepped on. Marinette shook her head, but that was the wrong to do.

“Seriously? You two already have a ‘secret language’? What the heck Marinette?” Alya started up again, but Marinette had enough. Adrien, Alya and her whole class could go jump off into the seine for a bit and maybe they’d wake up.

“Just stop Alya. Did nothing I said to you yesterday make sense? That I wasn’t jealous of Lila and Adrien at all, nor will I ever be again! I helped Adrien with Kagami, remember that?” At this Alya had the decency to look ashamed, but she opened her mouth to keep speaking.

No, you don’t get to talk. It’s my turn! It’s my turn to put myself first and I’m not apologizing for getting upset. Yeah, I know what you all said yesterday when I was upset. You said, ‘She had a fit’, ‘I took my anger out on you all’, and ‘I was just being silly’. I don’t care that you don’t believe me about Lila, what I care about is you all think that when I have emotions I’m wrong to have them. What I care about is that you say you trust me until I need you to trust me! Remember, sorry Chloe, remember how you all left me to vote for Chloe even though I was the better candidate? You left me for the next shiny thing she could give you! What kind of best friend does that? If you all ever actually cared about me, you would have trusted me or thought, ‘Marinette doesn’t trust Lila, that's really out of character of her.’ No, you all attacked me as if I made fun of her and told me I was jealous. You all meant everything to me, but I meant nothing to you.”At this, Marinette made eye contact with the two boys standing on the stairs; Nino looked away, but Adrien kept eye contact.  
“Now, please leave me alone.” At the end of her speech, Marinette walked away and went inside the care leaving her new friends to follow and her old friend to stand alone. 

Once inside the car when her friends joined her, Marinette lost it and hugged Chloe with everything she had.She felt a presence on her shoulder, and through her tears looked up to see Kagami putting her hand on her shoulder looking uncomfortable. 

“I’m sorry you guys. Thanks for being there for me.” Marinette said, sitting up and drying her tears.

“Remember what I said Marinette, no apology necessary for your feelings. Own them.” Chloe replied.

____________________________------------------------------------__________________________

The rest of the day passed by without anymore altercations. Mr. Gossard pulled her aside to tell her that some of her old classmates went to Principal Damocles about what she ‘apparently’ did to Lila, but because Chloe and Ms. Bustier had already given reports of what actually occurred, that she shouldn’t worry. He was also going to give her and Chloe time to adjust and have a grace period for their homework. She had walked home alone after promising Chloe, Marc and Kagami that she would be fine. Wednesday followed much of the same pattern,except everyone had joined her for lunch at her house. Earlier today, it had been Kagami’s turn to pick the lunch spot and she had picked a place two blocks from school that was delicious. Speaking of the girl, her nickname didn’t really suit her once you got to know her. She was witty, funny and extremely sarcastic which was fun to watch with Chloe’s dry wit. The two were scary together, but her and Marc did a good job in keeping the two in line. 

“Marinette, it’s almost time for patrol!” Tikki exclaimed, gliding down from her post on Marinette’s bed.

“Great! I need some fresh air after this math worksheet!” Marinette stretched and called upon her transformation. A few minutes later, Ladybug darted about Paris’ rooftops with a laugh. She was excited to see her partner and couldn’t wait to tell him that her days have gotten better since they last spoke. Landing lightly on the tower, she was pleased to see the Cat leaning and looking out in the other direction.

“Hey kitty kat!” She winked and bumped elbows with him. Her partner sent a small smile her way, but no pun, nothing flirty and not even a wink! “Everything alright chaton?”

“Yeah, it’s fine my la- actually it's not okay. I lost two friends Monday due to them being impossible.” He said, looking every bit heartbroken.

“Oh Chat, I’m sure they’ll come around. What made them be impossible? Did you say a horrible pun?” She joked, trying to lighten her partner’s spirits up.

Chat Noir looked dejected, “Ladybug, please be serious.” 

“Alright, alright. What made them so impossible?”

“They want revenge on someone who lies.” At his words, Ladybug felt cold water wash over her. Maybe it’s just a coincidence. It’s not someone from her class, it can’t be.

“Well, maybe it’s not just that…” Ladybug trailed off. “Maybe it’s because you won’t trust them or you didn’t stand up for them. Maybe the person who lied hurt them?”

With a snort, Chat Noir shook his head, “You can’t hurt someone by lying though, and if they got physical with my friends, they would’ve been in the medical office.” Ladybug hid a smile, but realized that he didn’t understand that what else lies could do. 

“Do you know why I hate liars Chat?” She asked after a moment of silence. He shook his head and tilted his head questioningly. “When I was younger, my cousin lied about everything. He would say something happened when it never did, and I would try to tell everyone the truth, but nobody believed me. One day, we were all playing by the pool when he pushed our youngest cousin in. He ran while I jumped in to save her. I didn’t really know how to swim, so I tried to keep us both afloat until an adult would come. What I didn’t know was that no one would come looking for us for an hour, you see he had told everyone we were in the sandbox. Finally, when someone did come looking for us, we were both freezing to death and my cousin was barely alive.”

Do you know why he pushed her in?” Chat shook his head dumbfounded. “He pushed her in because she was his younger sister and she was taking the attention away from him. A liar might be completely innocent and not capable of commiting horrible acts, but in the case of my cousin, he almost murdered his little sister due to how unhealthy and caught up in his lies he was. Ask your friends why they don’t like the liar, you may not know the whole story.” She finished, wrapping her arms around herself in memory of that evening. Her cousin had lived, but she had the scars from living with a sociopath and was in therapy still to this day. 

“You’re right my lady, but what if they want to expose her still? We could have another akuma on our hands!” Chat protested.

Ladybug laughed, “Chaton, we will always have an akuma on our hands. Exposing a liar in school might make another one, but it will prevent her from hurting your friends and anyone else. Now come on kitty, we have patrol to do.” She flung out her yoyo and was soaring a minute later, ears listening to her partner on her heels. 

When patrol was finally over and plans to meet next were finalized, Marinette finally was able to duck in her room. Calling off her transformation, she was relieved that they were able to be done soon enough for her to finish her homework. As she glanced up, Tikki was floating in the air frozen still and face contorted in horror looking in the direction of her chaise. Looking in the direction Tikki was looking at, Marinette felt a gasp leave her lips. Chloe Bourgeois stood, eyes open and jaw dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my strongest chapter and I'm sorry about that. I hope you'll still stick with me despite it! 
> 
> If you're enjoying this work so far, leave me some love here or on my tumblr at https://miraculousbuebird.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Bue


	7. Not a Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: https://fly-tipping.tumblr.com/

“This is bad, this is bad, this is so bad.” Pacing back and forth, mumbling getting louder and louder until the voice of the body sounded incomprehensible. The two other souls in the room sat on the chaise, wide eyed looking at the panicking God. 

“Tikki, I mean, is it really all that-” Marinette began and Tikki turned her fiery eyes on her. “Never mind, continue.”

“I had a bet with Plagg that it would be his holder that was discovered first! We survived Alya, and now we’ve been caught in two days by your new friend!”

“That is rather impressive.” Chloe said complimenting Marinette.

“It was so difficult. Like when she found my textbook… ugh!” Marinette exclaimed, collapsing on her chaise. “Wait a minute, Tikki is that the whole reason we couldn’t reveal ourselves?” 

Tikki answered in a ‘don’t be dumb’ voice with a, “No, it was for your safety at first, but you two have a bond that’s stronger, so it would be fine now.” 

Rolling her eyes, Marinette responded, “I’d be mad at you, but I’m in shock still.”

“Me too.” Chloe repiled. A few minutes passed, and, “You’re Ladybug! You’re Ladybug! You’ve been my hero all along!”

“Yup.” Marinette said popping the P. 

Chloe took Tikki’s place pacing around as she muttered “It makes sense…. Makes sense….”  
Turning around rapidly, Chloe pointed at Marinette, “You trusted me with the bee miraculous? Why?”

“Because I knew you had what it takes to be a hero.” Marinette answered with a yawn.

“Who is Rena Rouge and Carapace?” Chloe asked. At her question, Marinette felt a tide of cold water wash over her.

Dejected, she replied with, “Nobody important.” 

Chloe frowned, “That’s not like you.”

“Chloe, leave it.”

“But Marinette-”

“Leave it.” Marinette cut her off with a stare. Chloe looked surprised and Tikki looked resigned as she floated to Marinette and hugged her. Chloe’s eyebrows furrowed in thought and Marinette knew the exact moment that she had figured it out.

Chloe’s eyes widened, “No way.” Marinette sighed in response and nodded. “What the heck! I’m so mad on your behalf! You trusted them with powers and yeah, they don’t know it’s you, but seriously!” Chloe ranted. 

“Just leave it please Chloe.”

Chloe stared at Marinette for a bit before she reluctantly nodded, all the sudden she shifted gears and said, “Do you want to have a sleepover?”

Blinking, Marinette replied, “It’s a school night.” 

“Your point…?” Chloe smirked.

That’s how Marinette found herself saying “Spots On” at four in the morning to see if she could redesign her suit. 

“Pollen said you just visualize what you want the suit to look like, and then it will change!” Chloe said as she was laying on the chaise. Marinette nodded determinedly and stared herself down in the mirror, but it didn’t take long for her to detransform. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Marinette bit her lip, “I think I’m going to draw it out first and then do that instead of going in blind.”

“Not to mention, you have to have intense feelings to do it!” Tikki piped up.

“What do you mean Tikki?” Marinette asked as she sat down beside Chloe. 

“When a chosen has intense feelings and the ability to change their suit or add something…” Tikki floated around the room, pacing once again. “Then it’s more likely to happen due to the intensiveness of your emotions. Haven’t you noticed that the more you feel, the more powerful you are? The powers of creation are powered by hope, courage, compassion! So, the best time to do it is when you have intense feelings, but it can be negative emotion based as well. While Hawkmoth takes you at your lowest, emotions aren’t truly negative. Crying doesn’t mean that you’re sad always. Do you understand Marinette?” Tikki finished and she turned to look at her chosen, but the two girls were asleep. She sighed, but knew that the girls needed this time. It was four in the morning after all. 

_____________________--------------------------------------------------------_____________________

“Marinette! Chloe!” Sabine yelled up the ladder. She had heard yelps at about 8:00 which was 30 minutes before school began. She repeated the calls of their names and a frazzled Chloe answered. 

Smiling sheepishly, she replied with a, “Yes Sabine?” Sabine found herself chuckling. 

“Are you girls ready?” She asked. 

“Almost!” Was the reply as the blonde slammed the door and more frantic sounds were heard. At 8:15, the two girls rushed down the steps and each grabbed two croissants. 

“Bye Mom!”

“Bye Sabine!”

Sabine yelled back, “Bye dears!” but the door had closed by the time she replied back. She smiled to herself, happy that while Marinette was still struggling that she had a few new friends.

_______________________-------------------------------------------------------____________________

Marinette felt her heart skip when she saw Alya, Adrien and Nino gathered by Lila. The four were laughing together and she couldn’t help but remember the fun times they had. Adrien looked up and at her, and she quickly looked the other way. Jogging up the stairs with Chloe close behind, she couldn’t have known that the boy’s face dropped when looking at her.

Chloe started to laugh when Marinette tripped on the last step and Marinette shot her a playful glare. 

“Good thing you didn’t drop Marc’s croissant. He wouldn’t talk to you for a whole five minutes!” Chloe said while giggling. She helped Marinette to her feet and the two began their journey once more to their class. 

“Finally! I thought you two would be late!” Marc cried out when he saw the two girls enter the classroom.

Kagami rolled her eyes, “You just didn’t want to lose the bet that Marinette would make Chloe late. She didn’t, so I get to pick the lunch spot today.” Marc frowned in answer, but before he could make a retort, Chloe piped up.

“Since you two are too busy arguing over a bet, I guess Marinette and I will enjoy the extra croissants we brought you….” The two promptly grabbed the croissants out of the giggling girl’s hands and devoured them in time for the bell to ring. The four friends found their seats just right as Mr. Gossard walked in and greeted the class. Marinette found herself beaming at the realization that her life had changed for the better. An average day was the best remedy for Marinette’s difficult week and while Marinette knew it wasn’t for sure going to get better… she was sure she had hope now. 

_______________________----------------------------------------------__________________________

“Best ramen ever.” Marc cried out getting out of Chloe’s car. Marinette shuffled out of the car after him and felt herself groaning. 

“I think I ate too much sushi.” 

“I ate too much of both.” Chloe answered back. Walking up to the stairs, she then said, “Someone may have to carry me up.. I feel myself growing weak…”

Kagami snorted, “You’re all being dramatic.” She walked up the steps and turned around to eye her friends. “You’re all being ridiculous, now come on.”

Marc, Chloe and Marinette all leaned on each other and were groaning as they went up the steps. Kagami couldn’t contain her laughter and she snorted which made the other three collapse in giggles. 

“Wow, how embarrassing.” A snide voice said. Marinette found herself tensing at the slimy, voice and knew who it was instantly. Lila. 

The voice continued, “You can have fun without making fools of yourself you know? Alya, Nino did you know that when I was in Achu, I saved Prince Ali from being disciplined from laughing in the court? I think I told you before Sabrina.”

“You did Lila!” Sabrina answered. She looked at Chloe, but quickly looked away. Marinette grabbed Chloe’s hand and the blonde squeezed. 

“That’s so cool Lila! “ Alya exclaimed. “You know, I think you and I should write about Achu in the geography report since you’ve been there before. We could use your own photos!”

“Unfortunately, an alligator ate my camera and my phone while I was visiting, so I don’t have any photos of me visiting.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and muttered, “Seriously?” While her friends smirked and laughed, Lila had sadly heard as well.

“Oh Marinette, I was so sad to hear you left the class. I mean, I didn’t mean for you to leave, but I do have to say I was glad that my bully had left. I still don’t understand how everyone said you were so lovely when you said such mean things about me.” Lila had her eyes so wide and teary that Marinette wondered if she decided to punch her, how big would her eyes look then?

“But, Marinette didn’t really say anything mean…” Nino spoke up. Marinette felt her eyes widened while Lila’s became a slit. 

“Oh Nino, I think you must’ve misheard her then. It’s-” At that moment, a force pushed all the students to the ground. Marinette could feel her eyes tearing at the force of the windstorm that suddenly decided to hail them. 

“I am Windstorm! If the wind ruins my wedding photos, then everybody’s day will be ruined by them!”

Marinette could’ve facepalmed if she didn’t see a table flying straight for her. She braced herself for impact and heard Chloe scream. 

“Marinette!” Multiple voices cried out as Marinette saw black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I hope you're enjoying "The Way It Goes" . This fanfic will be updated Mondays and Fridays from now on. That means either longer chapters or mutliple chapters! Yay!
> 
> Leave me some love here or on my tumblr at https://miraculousbuebird.tumblr.com/
> 
> Bue


	8. Heartache

Marinette beamed at the sight of her partner crouching down in front of her, his baton held out after he used it to flip the table over their heads. 

“Chat.” She breathed out, but instead of a greeting, he nodded curtly at her. Ignoring the rest of the students, he jumped up going after the akuma who dodged laughing. He managed to allow the students to move, but Marinette was frozen. Had she managed to ruin her friendship with Chat Noir somehow? The two haven’t met all that often, but he always had a smile ready for his hidden partner.

“Get out of here!” Chat hollered at the frozen Noirette. Marinette couldn’t or didn’t heed his words, but was grabbed by Chloe. 

“Marinette, we need you. We need you to go be a hero! I’ll distract the others; now go!” Chloe pushed her towards the locker room and Marinette nodded. She bolted while Chloe ran the other direction. 

Tikki flew out of her chosen’s purse, but Marinette shook her head. “Later Tikki.”  
Nodding, Tikki flew into the earrings as Marinette became Ladybug. Rolling the world away from her shoulders, Ladybug leapt out of the window and hopped to the top of the open roof. There, she saw Chat Noir doing his best to not fly away. Smirking, she decided to just openly attack to allow her Chaton time to join her. She threw her yo-yo out and it snapped the akumas hand. 

“Ahh!” The akuma screamed, holding her hand and snarling up at her. 

“I’d rather you leave my partner alone, we don’t need a Chat level wind.” Looking at Chat Noir to see his smile, her smirk dropped when she noticed that he was frowning even more.   
Why is he so upset? She asked herself. She was so distracted she didn’t realize that the akuma had targeted her until Chat Noir had tackled her out of the way.

“Focus Ladybug!” he growled before leaping away. She grappled the heartache down and nodded getting her head to focus. 

“You go left, I go right?” She said, stepping beside him. Him taking action was her only answer, and she quickly jumped to the right to get into position. The two ran at the akuma distracting her enough until she managed to create enough wind to down them both. Ladybug felt the wall and knew she would have a migraine for days with that impact, but shook it off quickly dodging the next gale. 

“Lucky charm!” She called with a camera falling into her hands. Furrowing her eyebrows, she made no comment despite the routine. She surveyed the room, finding all the polka dotted objects and making quick work to gather them all. 

“Pardon me, but with all this gale, you could make a photo really pop!” Ladybug called out, hoping that it worked. 

The akuma stopped attacking Chat and raised an eyebrow, “What?” 

Holding out the camera, she snapped a photo. “Yes! Just like that! The best photos are the most natural!”

She could feel the akuma brighten up as she continued to lay compliments down. The akuma had completely forgotten chat, and he wasted no time in grabbing her veil. Instead of getting it to Ladybug, he ripped it himself causing Ladybug to dart over and catch it quickly. Calling her final ability, Ladybug turned to ask Chat Noir if they could talk, but he was gone. Not even a pound it to be had. 

__________________________-------------------------------------____________________________

Marinette hugged her knees by the lockers. She knew she should move, but it hurt. The ache in her chest was a constant these days, but the normalcy of her partner made it hurt less. The fact that even Ladybug was being treated differently hurt for if Ladybug wasn’t good enough, how could she ever be? 

“Marinette?” Chloe’s voice broke through the haze and Marinette looked up. “Oh Marinette, you’re crying.” Marinette had no idea that the haze was actually her tears.

Broken, Marinette sobbed, “He wanted nothing to do with me. Why are people leaving me?”

Chloe knelt beside the younger girl, grabbing her shoulders, “People are dumb if they don’t realize how great you are Marinette, but that’s on them, not you, never you.” She took a deep breath, “I bullied you for years and always knew how great you were. I was just so jealous you could be nice to everyone, even me sometimes! I was an idiot and I’m so sorry.” Chloe began to cry.

Marinette wiped her tears away and smiled, “Chloe, I thought you realized I forgave you the day you decided to become a hero, not just to Ladybug and Paris, but to me as well.”

Chloe sobbed, hugging Marinette close. The two girls sobbed, laughed and smiled knowing that even though their lives had changed and all that they knew was different, they were ready to face it together.

____________________-------------------------------------------_____________________________

Not long after the girls dried their tears, they headed out of the locker room, soon being found by their other two friends.   
“Marinette! Chloe!” Marc exclaimed, hugging the two girls close. Kagami hovered, not very sure what to do when Marinette dragged her in the hug. Opening her eyes, Marinette saw Alya, Nino and Adrien standing at the entrance watching the group of friends. Pulling apart, Kagami and Marc led Chloe toward the classroom, but realized that Marinette wasn’t following. Marinette was standing in place watching her old friends. She could’ve ignored them, could’ve frowned at them; instead, she gave them a small smile and a nod then turned and walked away. She was done holding people guilty. Like Chloe said, that was on them and not her. She wasn’t going to waste time wishing that nothing ever changed. Her life was different and it was time to embrace that. Her feet stopped though when she heard the voice that seemed to be spreading everywhere.

“Gosh, Bourgeois can’t even hang on to her mom and now she’s taking advantage of the fact people don’t like Cheng anymore.”

Marinette didn’t turn around, “It’s Dupain-Cheng and if you speak wrongly about anybody, you will regret it.”

Lila snorted, and she could hear Alya saying that they need to go to class, but Marinette wasn’t done. 

She made eye contact, “I don’t care if you think I’m a bully, but you won’t speak wrongly about my friends, be it old,” She looked at Nino and his eyes widened, “or new. And you most certainly will not make them out to be the guilty party for being nice.”

Adrien rolled his eyes, “Marinette, that wasn’t what she meant.”

Kagami spoke up, “What did she mean then? It’s evident she was being rude to Marinette and talking about Chloe being abandoned by her mother.” Kagami rested her elbow on Marinette’s shoulder and her eyes were daggers at Adrien.

“She was just talking about how bullies hang with bullies.” Alya spoke up.

“Alya!” Nino cried out aghast. Alya furrowed her eyebrows at him, and he continued, “Marinette, hasn’t said anything rude to Lila, so I’m not exactly sure why everyone is making her out to be rude.”

Adrien frowned and looked at Marinette accusingly to which she narrowed her eyes and shook her head. She didn’t tell Nino that Lila had been lying again, she gave up on telling everyone the day she left. 

“Nino, like I said earlier, you must’ve misheard. She was rude about my disability.” Lila maneuvered around leaving Marc scoffing silently. Adrien eyes found him and Marc shied away, making Marinette step in front of him. How dare he try to intimidate her friend? She raged. 

Nino shook his head, “No, I know what I heard.” 

Lila’s eyes filled with tears, “Nino, why are you doing this?”

“Yeah Nino, what is up with this?” Alya spoke up, hugging Lila in a side hug. 

“Alya, this just seems fishy ya know? I mean, come on Adrien.” All eyes turned to Adrien and a pair of blue eyes begged him to be honest. Not for her sake, but for the sake of his best friend.

“I...uh, I’m not sure.” Adrien evaded. His answer disappointed two people while two other expected this. 

Marinette spoke up, “Alya, are you going to honestly believe this girl over your boyfriend?” 

“I just think if he’s going to side with bullies, he needs to think about where his allegiance lies.” The brunette fired back. 

Nino felt the world freeze at her words that held a hidden threat. 

Scoffing, Marinette shot back not missing a beat, “The world is not black and white Alya! There is no allegiances here!” Before anybody could say another word, Mr. Damocles came and separated the warring groups, he eyed the tearful Lila, the frustrated Adrien and the raging Noirette and brunette carefully. 

“Now children, it’s time for class! Head to your classes immediately and I won’t give detentions out!” The two groups glared, but stalked off. Nino walked away last, but not before Marinette sent him a grateful look. He nodded, not really understanding her thanks; however he was grateful for someone giving him a chance. 

“Are you going to figure out why Chat Noir was so weird today?” Chloe whispered as the group headed up the stairs. 

“Yeah, it’s his turn to patrol, so I’m hoping I can catch him.”

“As Marinette or LB?” 

“I’m not sure… He was cold to both of them. I think LB would be the best idea.”

“I think so too. The cat does have a soft spot for her.” Chloe winked and Marinette felt her cheeks burn. Mr. Gossard checked with everyone that nobody was hurt and began talking about ways to help prevent Akuma attacks. Apparently, he revisited this topic after each Akuma attack, hoping that it would help decrease attacks. Marinette smiled, but still felt a pit in her stomach about the conversation she will have to face later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the next installment of “The Way It Goes”, and anticipate the next update this Friday. 
> 
> My next fic Sacrifice first chapter will be up this Sunday after the end of Exposed, so keep an eye out! 
> 
> Leave me some love here or on my tumblr at https://miraculousbuebird.tumblr.com


	9. Trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: https://fly-tipping.tumblr.com/

Ladybug landed on the platform, eyeing her partner who was sitting down in the corner. She paused hearing gasps of breath, her eyes grew alarmed; however she walked gently toward her partner. 

“Chat?” She let out as she drew nearer. 

His shoulders went tense and though he tried to hide it, a sniffle escaped. “Hey, Ladybug.” She sat down, letting go of her frustrations with the boy next to her.

“Chat, what happened earlier today?”

He still wasn’t looking at her, “I thought you were going to yell at me for not really patrolling.”

She smiled softly, “Kitty, I was going to yell at you for being so cold, but if my suspicions were right… you’re already feeling bad about it.”

“Plagg, he-he’s stopped talking to me.” Chat started. “He told me how disappointed he was in me. That I’ve lost what it means to be a hero.” 

Ladybug felt her heart ache, “Oh kitty. I’m sure he didn’t mean it.” 

Chat exploded, “He did mean it!” He trained his wide, red rimmed eyes on her, “I’ve let down not just him and you, but I let down good friends in my civilian life too.” 

Ladybug scooted closer, and wrapped an arm around her partner. Letting loose a breath when he didn’t push her off, she asked, “Did you talk to them about them being impossible?” 

He snorted, “I didn’t get a chance. They have new friends that huddle around them, then the Akuma attacked and I was a jackass. They had smiled at us and instead of being nice, our friend who lies was rude. Instead of calling her out on it, I called someone else out to avoid a confrontation. One happened anyway though…” he let loose a breath and shuddered. Ladybug felt deja vu though and bit her lip. This wasn’t the time to study this though, Chat needs her.

“What happened then?” She proved gently.

“Our mutual friend realized that the liar wasn’t being consistent and I had a chance to expose her! I didn’t though. I blamed my old friends for telling him. I had a chance to be a hero, but instead I chose the cowards way out. It’s just, I just don’t get it! Ch-my old friend said that school was politics, that everything is hidden! And I know you said that lying can have repercussions, but this girl isn’t murderous!” He had stood up and was pacing away from her. His tail was lashing around as if it’s owner was as uncontrolled as it was. 

“Chat, take a breath.” She wasn’t weary of her partner, but that she was treading on secret identity territory. 

He faced her and released a breath, “She’s not going to murder anyone Ladybug.” 

She smiled softly, “A lie can hurt someone emotionally Chat, but you need to ask your friends why they’re so upset. I don’t think it’s because you didn’t act against the liar, but because you didn’t help your friend. Everyone’s against your friend, right?” 

Nodding, Chat Noir took a seat next to her again, “Yeah… everybody just turned on her. And, if someone that popular and loved would be abandoned like a snap, what about me? I barely have any friends, and they only tolerate me because of my friends currently.”

“I think you just realized something Chat.” She gently told him. 

Bewildered, he went over their talk and when he understood his words, his ears went flat with a soft “oh.” 

“I know you’re scared kitty, but so are your friends. They gave up a lot to try to stand up for what was right, and they need your help. It’s not going to be easy, and honestly you might lose some friends… but that’s how you find out who are your true friends.” 

A few tears slipped out of his eyes, “Do you think I can fix this? And start actually being a hero?” 

“I truly do, but you have to know you hurt your other friends a lot to avoid hurting others. They may not forgive you, however if you’re honest about why you were scared, they may be more willing to.” 

He smiled though his heart wasn’t all in it, “Thanks Ladybug.” 

“You’re welcome Chaton.” 

______________________--------------------------------------------------______________________

Adrien landed in his bedroom and called off his transformation, but Plagg didn’t even ask for cheese. He just flew onto the second level.

Adrien sighed, “Plagg, please.” He wasn’t prepared for a ball of fury to fly into his face.

“You.. you.. You hypocrite! You judge her for telling Nino, but what do you think he will do when he finds out you lied to him. You didn’t tell him! You lied too! Do you know who hate liars? The love of your life!” Plagg took a breath, “You took a step tonight, but you missed a large part of what she said Adrien. Nor will you mend any of the relationships you’ve broken until you actually take action to do so. Saying you will or apologizing won’t do much, but if you begin to act like a hero should, then you’re making strides. But Adrien, what you did today was wrong. It hurt your friends, it hurt me and most of all it hurt yourself.” 

Adrien didn’t even try to hide the tears, “Plagg, I’m sorry. You’re right. I’ll fix this.”

Plagg shook his head, “I forgive you Adrien, but it might not be that easy to fix. I don’t want you to get your hopes up. You need to understand when you hurt someone as badly as you hurt Marinette, and by extension Chloe, you may never be forgiven.”

Adrien walked to his bed, lost in thought, leaving Plagg by the window. After a few moments, he began to speak, “I think I’m beginning to understand that while they’re upset I let Lila lie, they’re more upset about me not standing up for them. It would’ve been better if I even silently supported them. I allowed Marinette to believe that her feelings were inappropriate. And, and I think it’s okay if they don’t forgive me because at this point, I didn’t just hurt them. I managed to destroy the faith you have in me and the faith I had in myself.” He felt a nuzzle on top of his head and he wiped a few tears away.

“Now you’re getting it.” Plagg remarked.

_______________________-----------------------------------------------_______________________

“Bye Mama! Bye Papa!” Marinette called out as she ran outside the bakery. Munching on a croissant, she was thinking thoughtfully of the changes she wanted to make for Ladybug’s costume. Perhaps a more soft tone with less spots? Maybe more defined boots like the rest of the team has? She walked quickly to get to her desk to jot down a few ideas, but wasn’t truly paying attention where she was going and walked right into someone speaking her name.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I wasn’t-” She looked up and met the eyes of Adrien Agreste. “Hello, Adrien.”

She noticed his eyes were slightly puffy as if he had cried recently and while she felt her heart ache a bit, she knew that he had hurt her even after she tried to move on.

“Marinette, I’m sorry. I just- I mean… Can I speak to you?” He rambled on. She tilted her head at the out of character babbling, but nodded anyway. 

He let out a breath, but his shoulders were still hiked up. It seemed like he was struggling to meet her eyes and the pity in Marinette grew.

“Adrien, you can look at me you know? I don’t think we hate each other that much, right?”

His eyes jerked to hers, “I don’t hate you! Not at all! Please don’t think that, please.” His eyes grew wet and Marinette felt her heart crack. Her damn heart; she was too trusting. It might have been the fact that no matter what, Marinette’s heart was a traitor for Adrien. 

“Okay then.” She nodded determinedly. “We have time before school starts. Do you want to head to the park for a bit?”

Smiling softly, Adrien answered, “I think I’d like that.” 

The two walked to the park silently, both lost in their own thoughts though Marinette made sure to not get too close to Adrien. The two had barely sat down before Adrien turned to her and began to speak.

“First of all, I’m going to ramble on and I just want to apologize for that first. And I want to thank you for giving me time even though I don’t deserve your time at all.” Marinette’s eyes went wide, but he didn’t allow her to speak before he began again. “I don’t deserve your forgiveness, I want you to know that I understand that. I understand that I messed up, was an asshole, and a horrible friend. I know now that liars may not physically hurt others, but mentally they can. That’s not why you were hurt by me was it?” She shook her head. 

“No, I was upset that you left me alone basically. Friends don’t do that.”

He nodded and let loose a shaky breath, “I know that now. I wanted to explain that I did it out of cowardice. I thought if I didn’t take everybody else’s side, that they would turn on me too. It was stupid and I didn’t think it through because I betrayed one of my first friends. You didn’t deserve that. You didn’t deserve any of this and you’re an incredible person for wanting to overcome it. I was told by a great friend of mine that I haven’t been much of a hero to anybody, especially myself. I owe it to you, myself and our other friends to be better. I hope you can forgive me one day and I understand that you may not. And, I think that’s it.” He looked up at her with watery eyes, nodded and stood up to leave. He walked away quickly and Marinette was lucky that she was in shape because she grabbed his hand. 

He turned to her startled, and she gave him a soft smile. “Can I speak now?” She could tell Adrien wasn’t sure what to make of this, and could tell he anticipated her not speaking to him. She led him back to the bench and sat down, patting the space next to her. 

He waited for her to speak as she looked at the area around them. A few seconds passed, and she opened her mouth, “You know, you were right that you don’t deserve my forgiveness. You were right that we deserve better than what you’ve been acting like. You were a jerk especially when Nino needed you.” She turned to him and noticed that he was looking down and sniffling. “But I forgive you Adrien.” He shot up to look at her so fast, she was sure he gave himself whiplash. 

“I don’t trust you like I used to, but I do know that you’re trying to mend our relationship. It won’t be repaired in a day nor in a week. It will take more actions from you as well as time. You were one of my friends Adrien, somebody I trusted and you hurt me when you didn’t stand up for me. I think that we’re going to be okay though.” She pulled him into a hug and felt him tense at first. He began to relax and she knew he released a few of the tears he had been holding. 

“Marinette, thank you.” He mumbled into her shoulder.

She pulled him away and looked into his emerald eyes again, “It takes a brave person to admit they were wrong, to understand that they may not be forgiven and to try anyway. You may not have acted like a hero lately, but you were my hero just now. Though, please promise me, no more tears?”

He laughed his first open laugh the whole week, “I understand.” 

The air grew serious and Adrien sobered up when Marinette began to speak again, “I think you need to speak to Nino though. I don’t know what happened with Alya for her to treat me like she did yesterday, but for her to go after Nino like that…”

Adrien grimaced, “I found out the reason why, after school ended. Lila hasn’t been very kind about you lately Marinette… if I knew sooner, I would’ve done something. I thought she was harmless.”

Marinette squeezed his hand, “You couldn’t have known, but you know better now right?”

He squeezed back, “Right.”

_____________________-----------------------------------------_____________________________

Adrien waved goodbye to Marinette as she was welcomed into the huddle of her friends. Chloe’s eyes burned into his until they turned a corner and he let out a breath of relief. The relief didn’t last long when he heard Nino yelling Alya’s name as the brunette rushed away with Lila chasing after her. He jogged to where Nino was sitting and put his hand on his shoulder.

“Nino, what’s going on?”

Nino didn’t answer for a moment until he shook his body out as if to get rid of the negativity clouding his mind, he sighed and Adrien could tell he was holding back his real emotions. 

“Alya,” He began to say, “Alya just broke up with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’re enjoying The Way It Goes. I know some people want Adrien to be put through the wringer more, and he has a while before he’s trusted by Marinette. He still has to face the consequences with Chloe and Nino. 
> 
> Leave me some love, your thoughts here or on my tumblr https://miraculousbuebird.tumblr.com


	10. Tears(of the heart)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,  
> The beginning of this chapter takes place after Ch. 8 and then leads into the ending of Ch. 9. This is from Nino's perspective because I adore him. This is mainly a filler! 
> 
> Beta:https://fly-tipping.tumblr.com/

Nino walked back to class staring at his girlfriend’s back in despair. What was that? He questioned himself. 

Before he could question Alya herself, the bell rang and they took their seats. He didn’t want to get into the inevitable fight that would happen via notes, so he sighed and accepted that it will have to wait. He spent his time staring at Adrien’s head who was also acting strange. He seemed guilty and didn’t seem like his usual self. He also stared, or more like glared, at the brunette in front of him. 

Soon the bell rang signaling the end of class and he stood up quickly to try to get Alya alone, but she joined the crowd following Lila. 

Adrien joined him standing by the door, “Nino, can I talk to you?”

Before he could say yes, their heads turned at the mention of Marinette.

“I heard Marinette is your everyday Ladybug. I know that my best friend would never do something like that. I’m also pretty sure that she made Adrien uncomfortable all the time.”

Adrien shook his head and was about to say something when his phone rang. Nino sighed, knowing that he would be leaving and waved him away. Adrien left without a word. 

His eyes widened at the next voice, “She has his schedule memorized. It’s really weird.”  
Nino felt his heart begin to sink, what the heck was that Alya? He thought angrily. 

He was just about to march over there and call out all of them when a silk voice devoid of anything cut off any argument. The Ice Queen. 

“You know, I was always jealous of this class, wasn’t I Marc?” Half-hidden behind her, Nino saw Marc nod and avoid eye contact with all except Nathaniel and Alix. The two looked away and Nino felt angry on Marc’s behalf.

“You all seemed so close.” Kagami walked through the crowd to Lila and stopped in front of her. Kagami was tall and intimidating; the aura she put out told everyone, Mess with me and you will pay. That extended to her friends as well. “But now, I see you’re all a bunch of cowards, fakes and amateurs. I thought you’d been in the presence of royalty? The court is a big chess piece and your lies are so outlandish, they’re laughable. I’ll let Ali know you’re a fan. And don’t worry, I’ll let Marinette know what you all really think of her since you reduce her identity to just her feelings about a boy.” She smiled a bitter smile and without another word, her and Marc were off leaving silence and a hint of uncomfortableness in the air. 

“Kagami’s right. What is the matter with you all? Marinette isn’t like that and considering the fact that she assisted Adrien with Kagami illustrates just how jealous of a person she is. Alya, I’m disappointed in you.” Nino shook his head at her and she looked away. Continuing, “But seriously Al, can we talk?”

Alya looked downhearted, and nodded, but before she could take another step, “Alya! We’re supposed to work on our project!” Lila cried. 

Biting her lip, she looked to Nino, “Is it okay if we postpone it? I can come over later, if that’s alright?” 

Nino sighed, “Yeah, that’s fine. Lov-” Lila tugged Alya way quickly laughing and grinning. “You” He kicked the wall and placed his hands in his pockets. He tried to get through the crowds hanging around, but he couldn’t stop hearing lies about Marinette everywhere he turned.

“I heard she kissed her best friend’s boyfriend.”

“Really? Apparently, Adrien put a restraining order against her, but he’s too nice to enforce it.”

“Lila said that she hates Ladybug!” 

He sneered at all the lies, especially the kissing one. Kissing Marinette would be like kissing his sister these days. The walk to his home was grueling, his stomach in knots. He felt like he did the other day when Marinette switched classes. He knew better than to shrug it off and as he entered his home, contemplated how to pass the time until Alya came over. He ate a small snack, played a few games, and finished his homework. He greeted his father and after the two ate dinner, he realized that Alya was not going to come.  
_____________________-------------------------------------------------------______________________

His stomach was knotted as soon as he woke up and the feeling stayed as he walked to school. He looked to see Adrien being dragged to the park by Marinette and felt himself smile despite the sick feeling he had. Glad that something is working out this morning. He walked over to the bench and began playing music to try to chill out. A few minutes passed and his earbuds were yanked out of his ear. He rolled his eyes, but knew who it was and went to greet them… however.

“Lahiffe.”

Nino jerked back at the sound of his last name coming out of his girlfriend’s mouth. “Hey Alya, what’s up? You never came over last night.”

She scowled, “Don’t even try to play innocent with me! I heard the rumors! Marinette and you were caught kissing in the alley.”

His eyes widened, “Seriously Alya, you really think I would do that to you? Or Marinette?”

“Save it. Marinette has been acting weird since Lila came, and not at all what a best friend would do. She hasn’t been trusting me at all, so why would I trust her?”  
“Alya! you’re not acting like yourself at all, what’s gotten into you? I love you and only you!”

Tears came to Alya’s eyes, “It doesn’t matter! Because I’m breaking up with you.” Before Nino could respond, Alya rushed away with Lila following. 

“Alya! Alya!” He cried out, but she ignored him. He sat back down and placed his head in his hands, holding back tears. What is going on with everything? 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Adrien peering at him in concern. 

“Nino? What’s going on?”

Nino sighed and shook his shoulders, trying to get rid of the tightening sensation around them. His body was trying to fold into itself and he wasn’t going to let that happen. 

“Alya…” He started to say, but he choked on her name. “Alya just broke up with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update. If you follow my posts on Tumblr, I took a mental health day as well as time with my family. I'm a mom of a teething baby currently and he is my first priority. I also have a husband that is away a lot due to his job and he just arrived back in town. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed Ch.10 and I promise our favorite squad will be on your screen again on Friday. If you also follow along with my other works, check out my tumblr for updates of that. 
> 
> You can find me here https://miraculousbuebird.tumblr.com/


	11. Well then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: https://fly-tipping.tumblr.com

Marinette felt the angry stares as her friends shuffled around her. She noticed that they all were avoiding her eyes and she sighed.

“What’s going on?” Her friends immediately began the brushing off of her worries and changed the subject; however, Marc broke first.

“It was Lila!” 

The other two groaned, Kagami snapped, “Marc! Seriously! This is why we weren’t going to tell you!”

Marinette held back her scoff because for them to try to hide it, it must be bad. “How bad are the lies now?”

“Dupain-Cheng!” An angry scream was heard. Kagami’s eyes became slits and made the air around her even more intimidating if possible. Marinette turned around to meet the eyes of her former best friend who looked like she was holding back sobs. 

“Alya, what’s wrong?” Marinette broke free from her friends and began to approach her old friend. “Is everything okay?”

“Explain this!” Alya shoved her phone into Marinette’s face and it took Marinette a few seconds to realize that the photo Alya was showing her had her kissing Nino!

Marinette found herself paling, “Alya, I don’t even know how that came about! I would never do that, you know me better than that!”

A slap was her answer to that, “I thought I did. You broke our friendship over a seat Marinette and now you ruined any chance we ever had, how could you?” Alya sprinted away, not even bothering to hold back her sobs. 

Face burning from the slap, Marinette found herself in shock until a saccharine voice began to laugh. She found herself filled with a fire so hot, it made her hands shake.

“Lila, how dare you. How dare you!”

Lila mocked, “How dare I? I’m just being the friend you never were.” 

Marinette could hear the whispers around her, talking about how disgusting she was to do that. She could feel the tears coming and her friends were huddling around her.

“Back off Lila and everyone else.” Adrien’s voice broke through the crowd and it parted like the red sea. He was followed by Nino who was shaking, but holding himself upright. 

“I thought Adrien had a restraining order against her?” Somebody whispered.

“Look at how Lahiffe looks at her, can’t believe he cheated.” Another voice uttered. 

“Adrien! I’m so glad you’re here, look at this photo.” Lila tried to show him the photo, but he not so gently moved it out of his face.

“I don’t need to see a photo to believe that my friends didn’t do it.”

“Friends.” Chloe scoffed, but squeezed Marinette’s hand in apology. Marc grabbed Nino and brought him closer while Adrien held the standoff against Lila, who was soon backed up by Kim and Alix. 

Alix sneered, “Seriously Adrien, now you’re on their side? What’s up with that? Lila has evidence!” 

“The fact that Nino and Marinette would never do that!” He retorted with a glare. The bell rang, but nobody moved. Lila was hiding a smirk behind her crocodile tears and Alix put her arm around her.

“Maybe you two should just follow the she witches to their new class then!” Kim shouted. He was cheered on by numerous other students and Marinette began to find herself gasping. The shouts and the rage were stopped by a clapping noise and she realized Chloe had let go of her hand a little too late.

“Bravo, bravo. There’s a new bitch in town apparently, but guess what? I’m Queen Bee here and nobody better forget it. You want me to be the bad guy? I’ll be the damn bad guy then.” Chloe took a breath and stepped closer to Lila. “Your lies are so fucking ridiculous that I’m not even shocked that everybody believes you. The only thing you’re good at is photoshopping apparently. However, for all that compliment is worth... I’m still amazed that Alya didn’t even see that Nino who isn’t white, has a white thumb on Marinette’s face.” The crowd began to whisper and Lila was the pale one now. Chloe wasn’t finished though.

“You want to play with the big boys? We can play.” Her eyes flashed dangerously and she looked to see Kagami blushing. 

Adrien looked worried now, “Chloe…”

Her eyes darted to Adrien and her voice was a threat in itself, “You don’t get to say my name after what you did. Just because you’ve suddenly grown a backbone, it’s a bit too late.” The final bell rang and once again nobody was moving. Teachers peeked out to see their classes standing around, holding their breaths, but before any action could be taken.

“Akuma!” A girl screamed. Nino and Marinette stiffened, they knew who the akuma was. 

“I am the Deceiver! I will illustrate all those who weren’t in faithful relationships and those who helped break them!” The girl had hair that went darting out to people, some tendrils stayed the blonde color, but for a few a sickly green color spread from the hair to the person. Somewhere else someone would be turning the same green color. 

A tendril came swooping toward Marinette, and a force rolled with her coming to a stop. Adrien had saved her. She could feel her heart skip a beat and her cheeks flamed as he picked her up to push her away.

“Get out of here Marinette!” A prod to her thigh broke her tunnel vision and she booked it to the locker rooms. Chloe ushered others to the gym across the way; making eye contact, the blonde sent her a wink and a thumbs up before she disappeared behind closed doors. Marinette ran in and quickly called upon her transformation. Adrien was still dodging by the time she was on top of the school.

“Ladybug! She’s after two of my friends!” He shouted, before jumping away from another strand.

She threw her yoyo, directing the akuma’s attention away from him, giving him time to run away. “Hey there, looks like you and I need to have a Chat with your hairdresser.” The akuma shrieked and sent numerous strands toward her. She backflipped away, and soon after another voice ranged out.

“Did my lady make a pun? Quick, call the newspaper!” He grinned. Leaning on his baton, her partner was a sight for sore eyes. His face turned to a frown quickly though and Ladybug raised an eyebrow in question.

“What happened to your face Bugaboo?” Chat Noir questioned, but the conversation was put on hold as another tendril came close to crushing the two. As the akuma made more people green, the larger her hair became. 

“We can talk later Chaton, let’s defeat this akuma before we have a beanstalk on our hands.” She winked, hoping to ease his tension. Regarding his shoulder still were tightened, she knew she wasn’t successful. 

The two made quick work of the Akuma, but Ladybug knew that Chat was distracted. The two were surprised that the Akuma was not Alya, but another girl that felt slighted on her behalf. 

Before she rushed off, Chat Noir grabbed her arm gently. “Tower tonight? We need to talk about what happened.” 

Though she felt a wetness in her eyes, Marinette smiled, “You got it minou.” She jumped up, but didn’t go too far, stopping in a nearby alley. 

“I seriously need to stop crying this week.” Rolling her eyes, she called off her transformation. Tikki flew towards her, her large eyes filled with tears as she stared at her cheek. 

“Oh Marinette! Your face!”

“Is it that bad?” She looked around the alley for a window or something, however her attention was diverted at a gasp from her Kwami. For there in the alley with eyes wide, was Nino Lahiffe. As soon as their eyes met, his rolled into the back of his head and he was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that ending. I’m taking the week off starting Sunday for the holidays. I’ll be back the 31st! 
> 
> For now, enjoy this preview: 
> 
> “Two people in one week! Two! And we evaded the Ladyblogger!” Tikki shouted, pulling her antennas. 
> 
> Chloe coughed, “Marinette, calm your Kwami down.” 
> 
> Marinette’s hands fell away from covering her eyes. “You think I can control my Kwami? The Kwami of Creation?”
> 
> End.
> 
> See you all the 31st! 
> 
> Leave me some love here or on my tumblr https://miraculousbuebird.tumblr.com


	12. Outcasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My amazing beta was https://fly-tipping.tumblr.com

Chloe was standing at the entrance of the school, tapping her foot and ignoring any eyes on her. Marinette hadn’t shown up to class nor texted her. Mr. Gossard had taken her aside after class and asked her to tell Marinette that it was okay that she missed today, but he hopes she is able to make it to the next class. 

Footsteps shuffled behind her and Chloe found herself tensing. Groaning mentally, she readied herself for the confrontation she truly didn’t want.

“Hey…” His voice whispered. She could feel her body heating up, no back bone once again.

“What do you want?” Chloe asked without turning around. 

Adrien audibly sighed, and she could tell he was fidgeting with his bag. “I just want to talk Chloe.”

She scoffed, “Now you want to talk.. What about when Lila joked about my mother? You know how I feel about that and you brushed it off.” She turned around to face him and he jerked back at the sudden change. 

“Chloe, I’m sorry. I thought if I didn’t make trouble, she would stop bothering people, but that didn’t work.” He looked at his feet and she felt her heart twang. 

“You should know that that doesn’t work. Ignoring something doesn’t make it just disappear.”

“I know that now, it’s just, just…”

Chloe felt her eyes narrowing, “Just what Agreste?”

He frowned, “Do you have to use my last name?”

She smoothly replied with a smirk, “It just means that we’re not friends.” His heartbroken look almost shattered her resolve, but she could still feel her tears tracking down her face. The echo of Marinette’s sobbing in her arms.

“Chloe, I’m sorry.”

“Just because Marinette has forgiven you, doesn’t mean that I ever will.”

Adrien’s face contorted into pain, but he released a breath. “I understand. I’m sorry.”

Chloe was slightly surprised that Adrien didn’t push her, but a buzzing cell phone distracted her. She answered without looking, “Marinette?”

“Chloe!” A shrill voice answered. “Please, I need your help! Come to the alley, alone!” Without another word, Marinette hung up. Chloe pushed her phone into her pocket, and made eye contact with Adrien.

“We’ll continue this talk later.” 

While Adrien looked concerned, he nodded and walked away to where the Gorilla waited. 

Chloe walked away quickly, making sure that nobody was around and turned into the alley. “Marinette? Marinette?”

“Chloe! Oh thank god!” The little Noirette looked terrified. Marinette grabbed Chloe’s hand and dragged her further into the alley. Chloe pulled herself free and felt her stomach turning. 

“Uh, no way am I heading into this disgusting alley! There are so many germs and probably homeless and ugh!”

Marinette rolled her eyes, “Chloe, it’s Ladybug business.”

“You think that would work? I don’t care about that.”

“Chloe please! Let’s just say someone found out and proceeded to faint…” Marinette trailed off sheepishly. 

Not too long after making Marinette give her a piggyback ride into the alley, the two girls found themselves hovering over Nino’s body. 

Snorting, Chloe couldn’t stop the giggles escaping her mouth. “I can’t believe he fainted.”

“He had an emotional, overwhelming day.” Marinette tried to frown, but the small smile escaped her. A little huff from Marinette’s purse reminded the two that they had a mission. “So, how do you want to do this?” 

Chloe found herself groaning and tried to pick Nino up by herself. “Yeah, no; that’s not going to work. Can’t you just go Ladybug and take him?”

“And have people think I’m kidnapping him? No thanks! Maybe if we get him awake enough, we can have him slightly walk?”

Not answering, Chloe poked Nino with her foot. “Let’s go loverboy.” Nino didn’t answer, so Chloe poked a little harder; and when that didn’t work, she aimed a kick for his shin.

“Ow!” The boy bellowed, jumping up. He cradled his leg, “Why’d you do that do? Wait, wait a minute. You’re, you’re-” Eyes wide, staring at Marinette, Nino looked like he saw a ghost.

Marinette jumped into action, and placed her hand over his mouth. “Why don’t you come with us to the bakery?”

Nino nodded, but didn’t move, still staring wide eyed at Marinette. Chloe rolled her eyes and stepped forward, grabbed his arm and began to stomp out of the alley.

She muttered quietly, “This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.” She could hear Marinette’s feet pattering behind them as the three made their way to the bakery. Thankfully, all the students were mostly gone with a few stragglers glaring or staring openly. Chloe ignored them, but she knew Marinette would take a couple to heart. The three finally made it to the bakery and Sabine was restocking the display when she looked surprised then she narrowed her eyes.

“Nino Lahiffe, you hav-” She began, but Marinette cut her off and stood in front of the terrified boy. 

“Mama! It’s okay, I invited him here. We’ll be in my room, no interrupting, okay? Thanks, bye!” Marinette ushered Nino up the stairs while Chloe smiled at Sabine and took a Croissant. She waved cheerfully and the older woman smiled back before beginning her duties once again. As Chloe munched, she contemplated how much her life has changed all by taking a chance and being nice. While she did enjoy being nice to her select few, she knew she would totally use the same attitude the old Chloe had for a few others. She neared Marinette’s room and heard a voice squeaking, she was not surprised to find Tikki flying through the air with her antennas in her (NUBS?) 

Marinette sat at her desk with her head in her hands while Nino was back to being in shock on the chaise, Chloe groaned while Tikki’s speech became coherent.   
“Two people in one week! Two! And we evaded the Ladyblogger!” Tikki shouted, pulling her antennas. 

Chloe coughed, “Marinette, calm your Kwami down.” 

Marinette’s hands fell away from covering her eyes. “You think I can control my Kwami? The Kwami of Creation?”

Nino spluttered, “You told Chloe, not Alya?”

Marinette’s eyes narrowed and Chloe found herself shivering at the iciness, but she knew it was just a front. Marinette’s heart was broken.  
“May I remind you secret identities are a thing? And Chloe found out by accident, same as you!” Marinette looked away and exhaled. 

“Why didn’t you say something about Lila lying then? Now I know for sure that you two aren’t best friends!” Nino shouted in response.

Marinette laughed, “What? I could just say, ‘Lila is lying, let me get my best friend Ladybug to show up, but not be here?’ Or maybe I tried by urging my friends to trust me? Instead, I’m slapped, excused and humiliated, but sure Nino!”

“Come on, you two… Let’s take a breath. You both have been through a lot today and maybe-” Tikki had settled in Chloe’s hair and was shaking, but from what Chloe didn’t know. 

“I tried to stand up for you and look where that got me? I lost my girlfriend, my friends! I’m going to be treated like an outcast like, like-”

“Like me Nino. Don’t be afraid to admit that you and everyone else screwed up. You all were wrong! And-” Marinette took a breath and wiped a tear. “I trusted you all. I’m sorry that doing the right thing got you here, but I’m not sorry for not giving up the safety of multiple people in my life including you. Why don’t you go home for now? I think we’re done here.” She walked to the window and turned her back to the boy, the door and the girl with the kwami. Nino had stood during the fight, but nodded stiffly and left without another glance. 

Chloe hummed and looked to Marinette and back to the door. Sighing heavily, she walked to the trapdoor and gently went down the stairs. No voice called her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, so if you follow me on Tumblr, my life is quite chaotic currently. I'm not going to have an upload schedule other than the promise of uploading at least once a month if not more. Final chapter of Exposed will be up tomorrow and if you follow my other works, they should be updated soon. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Bue


	13. What, love?

Marinette still hadn’t come down, so Tikki and Chloe were sharing a plate of cookies and milk. Chloe eyed Tikki as she chewed thoughtfully on a cookie and opened her mouth as she dunked a cookie into her cup. 

“So Tikki…” Tikki peered up at Chloe with her big eyes, as if she knew what the question was already. “Why were you so troubled by Marinette?” 

Sighing, Tikki set the cookie down slowly and flew up to look out the window. Chloe felt the Goddess leave the room, even if she was still floating there. 

“Ladybugs are strong. They are incredibly capable, compassionate and headstrong. However, they all fall sometimes. One of my Ladybug’s fell far… She was turned against her team and her team didn’t understand. Her own family thought she became selfish and began to grow away from her… she broke. I didn’t want to come out after she died, but I had to. The feelings Marinette were feeling back there was strong, but dangerous.” Tikki made eye contact with Chloe and Chloe realized that this little being knew everything. “All emotions are dangerous and powerful Chloe Bourgeois, but one of the most dangerous is love.”

For some reason, the last sentence gave Chloe chills and against her will, her hair stood on end. 

“Um, Tikki? What’s up with that?” She asked, nodding to her arm hair that was standing up. Chloe looked at the kwamii who simply ignored her and Chloe felt that she wasn’t privy to a secret that was already told. 

“Chloe?” Marinette spoke up as she descended the stairs. Her eyes were red and she was trembling. Chloe stood up quickly, just in time for Marinette to plow into her. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean it, I was just so upset!”

While Chloe was touched, she knew that she couldn’t let it go. “Marinette, you did nothing wrong. Why are you apologizing?”

Sniffling, the girl answered, “I told you to leave.” 

“You told Nino to leave and Tikki and I gave you much needed time alone. It’s okay, and you don’t need to apologize.”

Marinette smiled widely and hugged tighter, “Thanks Chloe.”

Chloe felt her air supply slowly dwindle, but wasn’t sure how to nicely get out of a hug. Yeah sure, the two have hugged a ton, but Marinette usually let go! She’s going to have to stay here until Marinette decides it’s okay. No need to be mean, nope. 

“Marinette, please for the love of Paris let me go before I punch you.” 

Giggling, Marinette moved to embrace Tikki who was suddenly back to her usual Kwami self, but Chloe was still troubled by what happened. A sense of foreboding was in the air and the hair on her arms lit up once again. She couldn’t help noting to herself that something was happening that she had a part in. Present time however, it was time to feast on fresh chocolate chips and maybe watch the new episode of Paris Fashion. Making themselves at home on the couch, the girls spent the rest of the afternoon until Chloe left. Hugging Marinette and giggling when Mr. Dupain sneaked her a croissant as Mrs. Cheng hugged her with a kiss, she wondered why she ever was mean. As she saw Lila with a group of girls from her class eating ice cream, she realized why. Be the bigger person, she murmured in her head. 

“Oh look, even Dupain left Bourgeois.” Lila cooed as Alya snorted. 

Without turning her head, “It’s Dupain-Cheng. If you’re going to be a bully at least don’t be an ignorant asshat, makes you look stupid.” She should’ve allowed her father to send the car over, but she thought the walk would be nice. God, Chloe thought, I’m turning into a Disney Princess. 

“Please, she’s just trying to honor her mail order bride mother.” Lila chortled. Mylene, Rose and Juleka drew back in shock over the blunt racist remark. Even Alix looked a bit upset over it and Alya only seemed bothered for a moment. Instead of speaking out though, the girls merely let it go as Chloe felt her hackles rise. What a bunch of cowards! 

“How dare you? I can’t believe people actually just let racism go these days!” The girls looked away from Chloe’s fire, but she refused to allow them to let go. “Don’t look away from the truth! You are all too cowardly to stick up against it. What a shame considering how ‘compassionate’ you pride yourself to be.” Chloe shook her head and began to walk away when something wet hit the back of her neck. She reached behind and drew her fingers back to inspect the chocolate ice cream that had been thrown at her neck. She turned around to stare in shock at the group of girls. 

“Oops, I was aiming for the other trash.” Lila giggled. “Alya, aren’t you done too? I mean she is probably the one that encouraged Marinette to get with Nino of course.” At these words, Alya surged forward and covered Chloe’s chest with her Mint ice cream. Chloe was in shock and felt tears welling up at the embarrassment. Juleka and Rose looked in shock still at the situation, but just walked away, not even bothering to do what’s right. They stopped in their tracks when a voice cried out.

“You girls are seriously not cool” Nino Lahiffe jogged in front of Chloe and handed her his jacket while staring down the other girls. “You’re supposed to be heroes? What kind of heroes are you?”

Alya jerked back, “Us? What kind of ‘hero’ cheats on his girlfriend?”   
“Not this one! You were and still are the only girl for me! At least if you ever get your head out of the sand.” Nino shook his head. “Honestly, Al;You know me and you know Marinette; just because you want to ignore that what you’re doing isn’t right, doesn’t make it better. Come back to us Alya.” Nobody could deny the hopeful air around Nino, and Chloe found herself also hoping for a happy ending. Alya seemed like she wanted to reach out to Nino, but it was smashed to pieces when Lila whispered to her. A sneer developed on her usually warm face as she unleashed hell.

“I’m doing what is right while you fuck my ex best friend.” Alya’s eyes met Chloes. “I bet you’re fucking Queen Bee too huh Carapace?” 

Nino stuttered, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The girls knew he was lying though and Chloe felt herself swell up. 

“Pft, as if. My best friend Ladybug wouldn’t pick him anytime. We actually shared identities awhile back and he’s a university student. Nice try though Cesaire!” Huffing, Chloe zipped the huge jacket around her and grabbed his arm. “Come Nino, we don’t need to be around people who say racist remarks.” Nino didn’t move for a second, but staring at Alya, he shook his head and turned away.

“Yeah, Bo- I mean, Chloe, we don’t need to be around people that think like that about our friends.” As the two walked away from the girls who only laughed, he whispered to her: “Would you like to come to my house to get cleaned up and call a driver?”

Chloe wiped the tears away from her face, “If that’s okay?” Nino patted the hand laying on his arm with reassurance, even if he was trembling too. It’s never easy to stand up to the people you love, but sometimes, it has to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry it's so late and it's short to boot. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out next week, my little guy is turning a year old this weekend! 
> 
> I'm not going to explain why I haven't updated in so long. Just know, I apologize for the wait and for those who have been super patient with me, thank you!
> 
> This isn't my favorite chapter. More of a filler really, but next chapter we get into some Chloe and Nino bonding, some Chlokagami and Marichat! 
> 
> Thank you again, and I adore you if you give me love or feedback. 
> 
> Bue


End file.
